


Unexpected

by SapientesGladio (Irredivivous)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Before Match, Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nostalgia, Platonic Female/Enby Relationship, Pre-Match, Vague Bloodhound Description, chapstick, end of season 6, i wrote this for me but y'all can read it too I guess, platonic, platonic interactions, pre-game, pre-season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irredivivous/pseuds/SapientesGladio
Summary: The woman with the heart of Fenris confides into their fellow Hound about their past, all because of their choice of chapstick.Seeing their face for the first time adds to that level of trust.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the Apex fandom even though I've been spot reading in here every so often.
> 
> This came about because a friend mentioned to me that either the developers or someone behind the team stated that Loba is the only one that's seen Bloodhound without their helmet on. 
> 
> Idk how true this is but this spurred a fic because the reasoning behind it wasn't clear.  
> So here I am.
> 
> Also, didn't know what to call this.

The drop ship provided changing rooms for the participants of the Apex Legend games. One wouldn’t expect there would be much room in a ship that held sixty players per game; the wonders of technological advancements continued to be amazing.

Loba, the luxury thief extraordinaire was in her respective room freshening up and reapplying her makeup. There was one thing that high altitudes and many bodies on a ship did have in common: humidity. The air conditioning and air filtering system could only do so much when it required maintenance every several games.

Applying the finishing touches to her red eye shadow and liner, she admired her handy work momentarily until there was a knock on the door. Calling out for the individual to come in, she searched in her designer bag for a lipstick or lip gloss to match her overall appearance.

An accented familiar voice beckoned her. “Andrade, I require assistance,” The Old Slavic accent sounded closer than expected, pronunciation not muddled by their usual helmet.

“Yes, beautiful?” Turning her head idly to address the guest in her dressing area, she was mystified briefly due. The head piece they usually donned wasn’t secured on their head, but angled to show their features, even if it was making use of the shadows. If the tactical battle attire unique to their place of origin, the established thief would have been questioning who this individual was. Yet the battle paint on their face gave them away. Loba only knew one person that explained the intricacies of war paint designated for battles and their design.

“Well, well, this is a pleasant surprise,” She smiled, observing the facial expression of Bloodhound. “What sort of assistance are you looking for?” Her hand paused its sifting around to fully turn to address her teammate this round.

Bloodhound pressed their lips together as they knitted their brows. Loba had to admit, what came out of their mouth next was a surprise. “Something that provides moisture for my lips.”

Moisture? Her own brows furrowed as she thought of what that could mean. Until it clicked.

She reached into a tiny compartment in her purse and whipped out a sealed small container. “Chapstick?”

Bloodhound assented to this being what they were looking for but appeared hesitant to take it. A perplexed expression crossed their features. before Loba chuckled and held it out directly to them. She added, “Go on, take it. I have another one in my purse.” The admission put them at ease as they did not want to appear as an inconvenience.

They thanked her softly. It required some skill to take off the sealed plastic with the gloves they wore, so Loba could not help but be impressed as she applied her own lip gloss. She just took the easy way out and used her teeth every time. The unexpected interest shifted when she noticed Bloodhound staying to put it on.

Small interactions like these with the owner of Artur was certainly a sight to behold. To observe them as they swiped the balm over tawny lips bottom lip first before repeating the action to the top lip was an action not one would see every day. To observe them out of her peripheral was fascinating. When they pressed their lips together only to scrutinize their gaze at the chapstick before they applied two more, interesting.

Loba opted for the coral lip gloss for herself and used a tissue to clean up the excess around her own lips. As she finished, Bloodhound spoke again, the upward inflection of curiosity in their voice drew her attention, “I am surprised you purchase this brand. Does it hold any importance?”

The brand itself was one of the few inexpensive things she owned. It held importance for her when she was a child. She led a wealthy life up until her parents were brutally murdered yet for some reason, she remembered wanting this particular brand at the store with her mom. She advised against it, but yielded to her only daughter’s whims. Her mother wanted her daughter to broaden her likes and dislikes on her own. To her mother’s shock, she enjoyed it and wanted to have this particular brand every so often. The raspberry scent brings nostalgic feelings and memories of being with her family. The little things such as that were one of the few things she held on to.

The nostalgic look on her features caused her to smile, “I hold a few things tied to my past,” The somber features matched the weak half-smile. “The smell brings memories of happier days, a less bitter version of myself that didn’t become hardened by the world around me.” She shrugged but she was trying not to become too sentimental before the match.

Bloodhound’s eyes looked at Loba’s in the mirror. A color that was common to see, but seemed more intense coming from the individual themselves. They were deep in thought when they shifted their eyes to themselves and their own features.

“You’ve taken the burden of being taught life lessons with no hand to hold you,” They started honestly, voice clear, sincere and full of pride. “Yet you’ve forged your own path. The strength of Fenris flows through your veins, Andrade.” They nodded, gesturing with their hand openly.

Loba looked at the hand and without thinking, took it within her own. Something about these affirming words from them caused her heart to swell. She occasionally wondered if her father would be proud of the path she paved or if he would be embarrassed. Her mother probably would not mind so much considering she was fashionable and did not wear rags into the Apex Games.

“Who knew you had such a way with words, beautiful?” She smirked, squeezing their hand in affirmation. Bloodhound did not show that the attention was unwanted, but it caught them off guard. The show of tenderness towards her was something she would never forget. “I mean that, you are quite beautiful—inside and out.” The gesture was kind and made them smile further before they reached on top of their head to secure their helmet and ensured their ventilator was working efficiently. 

The timing couldn’t have been more impeccable, on cue, there was knocking on the door and the following, “Hey Loba! Have you seen Houndy anywhere? I checked their room and they weren’t there. I heard they like to do com-com-c—battles alone!” Mirage was on the other side of the door, getting her attention.

Chuckling, she tossed her eyes towards them, “Your fan is here.”

A non-committal sigh was released as Bloodhound went towards the door itself. Hitting the mechanism that allowed it to ascend upwards, allowing entry, Mirage and Bloodhound were met face to face. The expression on the bartender’s face was priceless as they were astounded to see that his teammate was here.

“Am I interrupting something?” He looked between the two individuals.

“No, let us prepare for departure.” Bloodhound led Mirage out of the doorway in preparation to leave the drop ship on World’s Edge. This gave Loba some time to collect her thoughts as she reached for her staff. Gazing at the wolf head, she agreed to herself, “You’re right, I live up to my namesake very well.” 

Taking the conversation they had privately to heart, perhaps it wouldn’t be too bad to get to know Bloodhound further. There was a lot people didn’t know about them and she was willing to see past combat, what were they like?

Guess she’ll have to find out later.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all going into battle with dry lips? Can't be me, Loba or Bloodhound.


End file.
